nanatsu_no_taizaifandomcom-20200222-history
Elaine
|kanji = エレイン |rōmaji = Irēnu |alias = |age = approx. 1000 |birth = March 14 |gender = Female |race = Fairy |height = 150 cm (4'11") |weight = 38 kg (84 Ibs) |eye = Golden |hair = Blonde |blood = O |status = |abilities = Miracle Wind |family = King Ban |occupation = Holy Maiden of the Fountain of Youth |affiliation = Capital of the Dead Fountain of Youth Fairy Clan |symbol = |manga = Chapter 19 |anime =Episode 7 |seiyu = Kotori Koiwai |english = Brianna Knickerbocker }} is an elite Fairy warrior who held the duty of the Fountain of Youth's Holy Maiden. She also is the younger sister of the current Fairy King, Harlequin. Though killed by a demon after giving up the fountain to Ban, Elaine was later resurrected by Melascula of the Ten Commandments. Appearance Elaine is a slender female of very petite frame. She has slightly pale skin, big golden eyes with long, thin eyelashes, and blonde hair which first reached her neck. Elaine initially resembled a human child despite being around 1000 years old. When her large, elegant wings finally grew in, her appearance became more mature and her hair lengthened. As the Holy Maiden, Elaine wore a single white one-piece strapless dress tied together with a butterfly knot at the back. It also had long detached sleeves. When revived by Melascula, Elaine wore a fancier revealing red gown (black in the anime), along with shoes out of red leaves. After her official revival, Escanor gave her a forest green tavern gown she wore from then on with a pair of red slippers. /Image Gallery|name=Image Gallery}} Personality Like her older brother, Elaine was initially distrustful of humans due to the repeated attempts to steal the water of the Fountain of Youth with malicious intent. This changed after she met and began trusting Ban by reading his heart, even developing feelings for him as a result. Like Elizabeth, Elaine is a very harmonic, curious and open-minded individual, noticing differences but respecting them due to thinking all things and beings and their properties complement each other. Elaine has shown to be a very kind, caring girl who tends to put others' well-being before her own. This was shown when she passed most of her life inside the Fairy King's forest for her people's safety even if it wasn't her duty and wanted to be traveling around the world. She is willing to forgive King for abandoning their people but initially was both disappointed and unhappy for his actions. Furthermore, Elaine even almost sacrificed her second chance to live for the Four Races' safety, only not doing so after Merlin found a calmer solution. Due to Ban's encouragement in trying out ale, Elaine becomes quite angry, bashful and easily embarrassed while drunk, sharing these traits with King. Elaine becomes darker and hostile to anyone spends time with Ban regardless if they are friend or foe after being revived by Melascula via her demonic magic, though eventually she returns to her innocent nature after expelling the demonic influence thanks to Jericho and Ban. History Elaine was born into the Fairy Clan, being the younger sister of the chosen to be the new Fairy King, Harlequin . Unlike most fairies though, the siblings hadn't come out their wings due to being powerful late bloomers. They lived peacefully inside the Forest for centuries, thus sharing a close relationship with the other high-ranked fairy, Helbram. Seven hundred years ago though, Harlequin abandoned the kingdom to going out and save Helbram and other Fairies, thus forcing Elaine to become the Fountain of Youth's Holy Maiden, live hundreds of years of solitude, and preventing her from leaving the Fairy King's Forest. As time passed, Elaine came to distrust humans as an aging king who dreamt of ruling forever sent an army to invade her country; a merchant who dreamt of endless riches and attempted to steal the Fountain of Youth from her; and finally a savage tribe attempted to burn the Fairy King's Forest down with her but all of those attempts were thwarted by herself. Bandit Ban At some point during her life, Ban, then known as Bandit Ban, wanting to gain immortality, climbed the gigantic tree, in the Fairy King's Forest, where the Fountain of Youth was located. Elaine, thinking that he, like all other humans who desired immortality, had malicious feelings, quickly blew him off the tree with her wind manipulation abilities. He, still being alive, persistently kept climbing up, and she, kept blowing him off, with the actions of each angering and annoying the other. As Ban then removes his three-section staff and prepares to fight her, she also does so. Seemingly attacking her, Ban then manipulates his weapon to instead grab the cup which has the water from the fountain, surprising Elaine. Before he could drink it, she immediately immobilizes him with the branches of trees. Elaine then tries to explain to him that without the fountain, the forest would die, and soon realizes, by reading his mind, that he has no malicious feelings, and unbinds him. Some time later, after asking him his name and the reason he wants immortality and receiving the answer, she informs him that she had been protecting the fountain for seven hundred years in the place of her brother, to which he responds, commenting that it must have been "boring as hell", and irritating her. When he then proceeds to leave the forest, she is seen dejectedly expressing her desire for him to have stayed there for a longer time. However, he soon comes back up and says that he had gone down to get his Ale collection book, which he had dropped when he was blown away by Elaine. During the next seven days, both of them become good friends, often exploring the forest, training, drinking and even bathing together, with Elaine even starting to have feelings for him. Sometime later, when Elaine states her desire to go out of the forest with Ban, he hears her and questions her if she actually wants to do so, and as she tells him to not make fun of her, responds, saying he is serious and that he doesn't get along with people particularly well. She, however, denies his offer, explaining that she had to protect the fountain, leading him to then offer to find her brother and bring him back, which will relieve her of her duties and allow her to go of the forest. Hearing that, she hugs him, which surprising him. Just then, a demon from the Demon Clan started burning the Fairy King's Forest with its purgatory fire. Ban instructs her to take the fountain's cup and escape, and then uses his three-section staff to remove the demon's heart. She, however, tries to stop him and inform him that demons have multiple hearts; the demon then immediately and fatally wounds both Ban and Elaine with its claws. In desperation, she makes him drink the water through her mouth, since he did not have the strength to drink it himself, thus making him immortal. After the demon is defeated by the now-immortal Ban, and the whole forest burns due to its purgatory fire, a dying Elaine gives him an almoca leaf, which is the forest's last seed, asking him to plant it somewhere. Ban then tries to declare that he will definitely "make her his", but is cut off by her death. Plot Capital of the Dead Arc After coming to the Capital of the Dead, Ban immediately senses her to be nearby, and when she flees, chases her, himself being chased by King. She then watches as King and Ban battle , and after the former petrifies the latter with his sacred weapon, flies toward Ban and kisses him, thus releasing the petrification, surprising King. As she and Ban share their reunion, she refuses King's requests to let him see her, since she was still angry at him for abandoning the kingdom. They then feel the ground rumbling due to Guila's power, and before Ban rushes to fight her, she questions him as to why he had come to see her. When he answers that he just wanted to tell her that he will definitely make her his someday and then leaves, she happily thanks him, while King is angered by Ban's words. As Ban battles Guila, she is seen worrying about him. While the battle continues, King expresses his perplexity at Elaine "forgiving" Ban, the man who he thinks had killed her. She then informs him that after he had abandoned the kingdom, and the 700 years she lived in solitude were brightened up by Ban in just a week, and also informs King that Ban had purposely provoked him into attacking since he discovered him to be her brother. She also adds that Ban is not the person King believes him to be, explaining that King now being able to see her is because of her wanting him to understand Ban and help him. Just then, Elizabeth and Hawk encounter them while trying to flee the battle that is still ongoing, with her then disappearing as King questions her for the reason she cares for Ban. During King's battle against Guila, she states that she was confident of him granting her wish of him helping Ban, that his power is greater when he wields for others, rather than himself, her knowing of him blaming himself for the destruction of the kingdom, and that he shed countless tears for their death. As Guila is defeated, she continues to explain the human kingdom's alliance with the fairies' forest, and reveals King to be the Fairy King Harlequin, the lord of the fairies, the one that was most respected, and the one who repelled all the invasions to the fairies' homeland. After Guila is defeated, Elaine appears near the group, theorizing that she returned to the living world due to the impact of the resulting explosion, since the Holy Knight, unlike Ban and the others, had come to the Capital of the Dead with only her soul and not her body. As everyone's bodies then start disintegrating, Elaine explains the phenomenon to be due to the world, which is for the dead, rejecting the living, who do not belong there. After the both share their final goodbyes, she then thanks King for protecting Ban. Albion arc When Ban, King and Jericho traveled to the newly-regrown Fairy King's Forest, Elaine's body was placed in the tree where Ban pays his respects and vowed to find a way to bring her back from the dead. As the Fairies started blaming Elaine's death on King, Ban berated them that Elaine would have not been pleased if she found that he killed his best friend Meliodas just to bring her back. Meanwhile, Helbram's spirit within his helmet revealed to King that he brought Elaine's message from the Capital of the Dead to protect Ban for her. When Melascula summons souls from the Capital of the Dead to create an army, Elaine's soul was one of the souls called back to the living to join the demon's army of Zombies. Ravens arc Now resurrected, Elaine begins to wander around the new Fairy Forest, much to the surprise of Gerheade and the rest of the Fairies. The Fairies then begin to cheer about Elaine's resurrection and how it was a miracle. Elaine then states to Gerheade she noticed how long hers and Ban's conversation was and also pointing out to the other fairies how they were surrounding Ban and having a great time. Immediately, Elaine releases Mannpuu no Gekirin on the fairies and tells them that Ban is hers and it was unfair they were talking to him. She then goes over to Gerheade and angrily points out she hurt Ban, immediately harming her with Sokokaze no Gekirin. After finishing her work, red leaves begin to swarm around Elaine and form a red dress and shoes. Now fully clothed, Elaine happily calls out to Ban to wait for her. She then begins to summon Oslo to come to her. Arriving after Ban killed one of the newly resurrected, Ban notices Elaine's arms behind Jericho, trying to slice her throat. Ban immediately pushes Jericho out of the way and is shocked to see that the attacker is Elaine. Noticing the blood on her hand and Ban's slit throat, Jericho starts to yell at Ban to get away from her but is completely ignored as the two lovers reunite with a passionate kiss. When separating from their kiss, Elaine expresses to Ban that she missed him so much and then passionately kisses him again, only to have Ban pulls her in closer to deepen the kiss. Jericho, still freaked out about the events, screams at them to keep it in their pants and asks Ban how he isn't even fazed by what just happened. Unconcerned, Ban explains to Jericho that it is Elaine and there's nothing to worry about. Jericho tries to reason with him by pointing out she slit his throat only to have Ban explain he's healed now, so there are no issues. Elaine looks at Jericho and immediately announces her dislike for the Holy Knight Apprentice, attacking her on sight. Ban tries to explain to Elaine there's no need for that, only to have Elaine express there is a need for this and attack Jericho again. After sending Jericho flying, Ban grabs a hold of Elaine's wrist and tells her to stop again. Asking why he's protecting Jericho, Ban explains to Elaine she's his woman and his only woman, only to be attacked violently by Elaine. She goes on to explain that she had been watching for quite some time and it makes her angry to see Jericho traveling with Ban because it's her dream to travel with him. Ban, realizing Elaine is being controlled, screams to Jericho to take cover. Jericho then tries to attack Elaine, dodging all her attacks and then tackling the Fairy to the ground. Ban screams at Jericho once again to stand down, only to have Jericho start asking if she really does love Ban. Elaine begins to chant at Jericho that she does love Ban only to have Jericho confess she loves Ban as well because he's her savior. Elaine points out to Jericho that Ban will never look at a girl like her, and therefore, Ban will never return her feelings. Upset, Jericho bursts that her chest size is bigger compared to Elaine's and has more curves, making her more suited to Ban. But it's obvious to Jericho that Ban's love for Elaine is endless as she noticed he calls Elaine's name in his sleep, thinks about her when he's drunk or sober and how dedicated he is to try to bring her back. Jericho goes on to say that she knows Ban doesn't feel the same, but she loves him enough to never hurt him and then calls Elaine shallow for allowing herself to be controlled by someone, even to the point she screams that if Elaine really loved Ban, she wouldn't have allowed herself to be controlled and harm Ban. Crying, Elaine states she knows and feels terrible for all of this. Immediately, Elaine pushes Jericho off of her and attacks her, screaming out loud for someone to stop her. Ban then embraces Elaine and begins to ask her if she remembers that he told her he would make her his, and she is his, forever. Upset, Elaine apologizes to Ban, stating she didn't want him to see how dirty and soiled she's become. Ban tells her that he's the Fox Sin of Greed, and he'll come and steal all her skeletons away. Then, he offers to take her on that journey he promised long ago. Smiling, Elaine is about to say yes but suddenly becomes limp in his arms. Worried, Ban begins to scream Elaine's name as she writhes in pain. Jericho rushes over to see if the fairy is ok as Ban begs Elaine to hold on. As the two worry over the Fairy, Melascula and Galand arrive at the scene. Melascula explains that Elaine is under the effects of Onhangon no Hou. Because of the fact Elaine's grudge had disappeared, she is beginning to suffer for it and it is only a matter of time before she dies again. Angered, Ban looks at the two demons and hands Elaine over to Jericho for her to watch over her as Ban prepares for battle against the two demons. During the fight, Ban's soul is taken out of his body by Melascula to be consumed and is soon consumed by Galand, much to Elaine and Jericho's grief. It is soon revealed Ban's soul made it back to his body and then snatched both one of Galand and Melascula's hearts. Ban then grabs Jericho and Elaine, and retreats while the demons are temporarily injured. After traveling a few miles, Ban collapses due to exhaustion and explains that he was saved by Zhivago, who appeared before Galand and was eaten in Ban's place. After asking Jericho to take Elaine and run, she refuses and instead, she promises to carry them to safety. As Jericho carries Ban and Elaine away, Galand and Melascula start toying with them by throwing boulders towards their location. They miss twice, before the third one hits the ground and sends the group tumbling off a cliff. Thanks to Elaine, the three of them land safely near a dark cave but also apologizes to the Holy Knight Apprentice for her actions earlier. Inside the cave is an open bar with a lone bartender inside. As they enter, the bartender greets them and welcomes them to his store: "My Sweet Gluttony". The bartender, who recognizes Ban, backs away until Jericho tells him that the Seven Deadly Sins are no longer considered criminals. The bartender urgently asks about Merlin's condition, but is left hanging as Galand and Melascula find the bar. Ban, Jericho, and Elaine quickly hide from the two commandments. As night shifts to day, the bartender, who reveals himself to be the Lion's Sin of Pride, Escanor, decides to play Galand's deathmatch. After Escanor defeats both Galand and Melascula, night falls and Escanor returns questioning Ban about everything that has happened in the last 10 years. With Elaine in Ban's arms, he asks if she's ok, and she responds that she is feeling better than she used to feel, and is too happy that she thinks she'll die again to which Ban tells her not to think like that. Jericho interrupts the conversation by agreeing with Ban and explains that Melascula explained she brings the dead back by their connections with the living and their regrets so as long as Ban and Elaine's connection stays strong, Elaine will be ok. Elaine smiles, saying that Jericho is the best. The reunion between the two sins is then cut short as King and Oslo arrive. King is shocked as he sees Elaine before him, as she happily calls his name. Great Fight Festival arc Elaine, along with Ban, Escanor, and Jericho enter Vaizel with the original goal to escort one of Escanor guest's order. However, four of them are separated, with Elaine, King, and Jericho teaming up to reach the center of Vaizel. There, Elaine is surprised to discover that the identity of one of the Ten Commandments is Gloxinia, the first fairy king. When the Great Fight Festival begins and everyone is put in pairs, Elaine is paired with Elizabeth. In the first battle, Elaine and Elizabeth face Torah and Jigumo. Ban and Meliodas are trying to do something against Gloxinia, but both women insist they focus on their own fight. When the assassins attack, Elaine is able to stop them without problems through circular barriers, declaring her title like Holy Guardian of the Fountain of Youth. There, Elaine has a pleasant conversation with Elizabeth about their respective love interests. When the assassins resume the attack, Elaine is attacked by surprise, being able to avoid the attack thanks to its ability to read the hearts, releasing a powerful wind attack that completely defeats her opponent. When Elizabeth saves the killer's life with her magic, Elaine asks if that's okay, being charmed by the princess's kindness. When both assassins are killed by the Commandments, Elaine tries to comfort Elizabeth. After Drole and Gloxinia were attacked by Escanor and Meliodas, Elaine is locked up with all the others by Drole, being then teleported with all the others to Liones by Gilfrost. There, she witnesses the battle of Meliodas against the Ten Commandments, revealing to Ban that she is still alive because Melascula is also, being the magic of this one that keeps her soul in the living world. When Ban decides to go to help Meliodas, Elaine accepts that he has to get to kill Melascula, stating that she waits for the day when they can be together again. Corand arc Elaine is revealed to be alive, although she is in a very poor state of health in the Boar Hat, keeping alive thanks to Elizabeth's magic. Elaine attends to the dinner along Ban and all the Sins. There she reprimands Ban when this one drunk screams to Escanor. Later she has a conversation with Elizabeth and Diane, when the princess reveals what Zeldris told her about that she must be a reincarnation from the goddess that was alongside Meliodas 3,000 years ago. When Elizabeth wants to know why Meliodas avoid telling her about it, Elaine says that must be something that he doesn't want she to remember. Before arriving Corand, Elaine talks with Helbram's spirit, saying that she must be able to see him because she is between the life and death. When Ban and the other Sins face Melascula in Corand, Elaine decides to go to help in spite of her bad condition, being supported by a recently awakened Elizabeth. Elaine uses her powers to stop the rampage of a possessed Diane, allowing Elizabeth to purify her from the vengeful spirits. When Ban is captured in the jaws of Melascula, she tries to save him, only to be sent to fly by the latter. Although King and Ban try to keep her from forcing herself, Elaine insists she can no longer be the one who is always saved by Ban, since she wants to be able to protect him. At that moment, Elaine manages to sprout her wings, giving to her the power up necessary to save to Ban from Melascula. After saving Ban, he tells her that she was the one always saving him and thanks her before hugging her. She wrings up when Ban is attacked by Melascula's Deadly Poison, but is relieved when Elizabeth is able to heal him. After Melascula is overpowered by Diane and King, Elaine corners through creating huge tornados to avoid that she escapes. After Gowther manages to immobilize her, Elaine insists that Merlin end her, even if it means that she also dies. Nevertheless, Elizabeth manages to eliminate the miasma in the body of Melascula, returning it to its original form like a small and harmless snake that is captured by Merlin. After the fight between Meliodas and Escanor, Elaine sees Ban apart and hears him reproaching himself in his thoughts for having been completely useless during the battle. Searching comfort him, Elaine kiss him in the forehead. Prelude to the New Holy War arc After the battle, Elaine is back in her and Ban's shared room resting and telepathically asks Ban about the situation involving Chandler. Ban replies telepathically while everyone is ok, there were a few sacrifices, which causes her to comforting him by explaining she heard Drole and Gloxinia's hearts before their deaths and explained this is what they wanted. Ban replies he is aware of that, holds Elaine's hand and moves himself closer to her and tells her that he right now wants to make this moment hers, earning a smile from the fairy. When Meliodas leaves with Chandler and Elizabeth to become the next demon king, Ban makes the decision to go to Purgatory to retrieve Meliodas's emotions, Ban explains to King his reasoning is because he wants to be able to save his best friend and if he can't do that, then he won't be able to ever save the woman he loves. Before he leaves, he leaves Elaine in King's care. Abilities and Equipment While alive, Elaine was powerful enough to protect the Fountain of Youth by herself in her brother's place. According to Zhivago, the Holy Maiden was capable of overpowering an entire army of Holy Knights. Like her brother, Elaine's power increased incredibly after her wings grew, which allowed her to further aid Elizabeth and the Sins against one of the Ten Commandments. Abilities * |Kamikaze (Mirakuru Uindo)}}: Elaine's special ability consist of wind manipulation through a mere flick of her hand. She mostly uses it to blow physical objects or people away, though also has been seen manipulating the shape of wind itself. *'Nature Manipulation': Elaine has the ability to manipulate nature to a certain degree: Inside the Fairy King's Forest, she can control the branches of trees as her limbs, thus being capable of immobilizing or harming individuals. *'Levitation': Like most fairies, Elaine possesses the ability of levitate and flight, thus standing in the mid-air. She demonstrates great skill, able to levitate objects and people with ease. Her enhanced speed allows her to move quickly through the air, she’s shown being capable of using her wings to take off to the sky with a with Ban in toe after rescuing him from the jaws of Melascula without her notice. *'Heart Reading': Elaine also has the ability to read human minds, thoughts and memories, a common ability among fairies. *'Transformation': An ability that allows a user to alter their physical appearance and apparels. This seems to be a common ability among fairies, it however was not seen due to her never needing it. Power Level Before growing wings: After growing wings: Relationships Family King King is Elaine's brother and was the king of the Fairy King's Forest. Elaine was upset at King for leaving her alone to protect the Fountain of Youth but was willing to forgive him and asked him to save Ban. And Elaine forgave her brother for leaving her 700 years alone, later on the manga and the anime. Ban Initially thinking that he was a typical bandit with malicious intentions, Elaine tried to kill Ban, but soon understood that he had no such intentions upon reading his heart. She later came to befriend him when he stayed at the Fairy King's Forest for a week, even starting to have feelings for him. With Ban and Elaine rapidly dying after fighting a demon, she sacrificed herself by giving him the Fountain of Youth (via a kiss). While dying in his arms, he promised her to make her his, and she gave him the last seed to restore the forest. At the Capital of the Dead, she saved Ban from being turned to stone by King. After their reunion, he again promises to make her his. After finally being revived, Elaine attempts to kill Jericho, jealous of how she took her dream of traveling with Ban. After Ban reassures her that she's his only woman, she calms down and apologizes for her actions. After Escanor defeats Galand and Melascula, Elaine and Ban are happy to finally reunite, with Jericho's encouragement. Others Elizabeth Liones Since Elaine was watching over Ban through the Capital of The Dead, she soon learned of Meliodas and Elizabeth. Elaine took a liking to Elizabeth because of her kind personality and when the two finally meet, they automatically become friends. They develop a respect for each other and even talk about their respective love interests. Elaine admits she finds Elizabeth something special. A month after the fighting festival, Elizabeth, Diane and Elaine are seen having a girl's day in and visiting Elaine's bedside while she stays in her serious condition and even heals her when her condition worsens. They even fight alongside each other quite well when Elizabeth's memories of her past lives begin to return. Diane Not much is known about Elaine and Diane's relationship, but both the giant and fairy seem to be on good terms even going as far as to having a girl's day in when Diane and Elizabeth visit Elaine. When Diane is possessed by multiple spirits, Elaine begins to rush out of her bed when she senses the situation Diane and her brother are in and wanting to help the Serpent Sin and her brother and prevent the same fate her and Ban were forced to face years ago. Elaine also appears to approve of the relationship between Diane and her brother. Jericho Although barely knowing each other, both Fairy and Holy Knight immediately got off on the wrong foot the moment they first met due to Jericho's feeling's for Ban. Elaine had been watching over Ban through the Capital of the Dead and grew jealous of Jericho and Ban's relationship because of Jericho traveling with Ban and it being always Elaine's dream to travel with Ban. After both girls squabble and Ban fights both Melascula and Galand, Jericho carries both Elaine and Ban to safety until reaching Escanor's tavern. After Jericho's act of bravery, Elaine and Jericho's relationship seemed to have improved. In the special chapter, the relationship grows to the point both girls can even talk about things such as undergarments. Battles Ravens arc *Jericho vs. Elaine: Indecisive Great Fight Festival arc *Elizabeth & Elaine vs. Tora & Jigmo: Win Corand arc *Seven Deadly Sins vs. Melascula: Win Trivia *In Arthurian legend, Elaine of Benoic is Lancelot's mother, and the wife of King Ban, who is the namesake for Ban. The relationship of their namesakes may hint at a romantic relationship between Ban and Elaine. At the same time, Elaine of Corbenic is the one who shows Lancelot the Holy Grail (to which the Fountain of Youth could be an allusion). *According to the databook(s): **Her daily activity is protecting the forest. **Her favorite food is cranberries, which she ate with Ban. **Her Charm Point is her lightness **She doesn't have a complex ** Her birthplace is the Fairy Realm ** Her special ability is sending intruders flying ** Her hobbies are skinship with Ban ** Her weak point is Ban ** Her dream/hope is to be always being together with Ban ** Her regret is that she sent Ban flying countless times ** The most embarrassing thing in her life is bathing together with Ban ** What she wants the most right now is Ban ** Favorite animal: Little birds and Black Hounds ** Favorite scent: Ban's **The person she respects the most is Harlequin **A person she doesn't want to make an enemy out of is Ban. *In the Nanatsu no Taizai Popularity Poll, Elaine was 11th place (40 votes) for postcards, but 8th place (3168 votes) including online votes. References }} Navigation es:Elaine Category:Characters Category:Female Characters Category:Fairies